


Cartoon Physics

by Maggiemaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Toby turns off the shower he hears it. A sound as rare and delightful as any fungus he knows of.</p>
<p>Happy is laughing. And under the laughter Toby swears he hears a faint “meep meep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoon Physics

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea 'cartoon physics' was even a term until a couple of minutes ago. I liked the sound of it, so. There's that :)

Typically when they have a night in, they’re watching some generic action-adventure movie or procedural marathon. And typically, the TV is just background noise for more interesting things happening between them on the couch.

Tonight it’s Looney Tunes and Toby is riveted.

“Why is this funny again?” Happy asks him. Tonight is going so far from the way she’d expected. They have a whole night to themselves, and Toby hasn’t so much as reached for her hand.

“It just _is!”_ Toby says gleefully, reaching over to turn up the volume just as Wile E. Coyote gets crushed by yet another anvil.

Happy isn’t amused. “It’s a dumb coyote falling off cliffs every two minutes.”

“And a brilliant roadrunner who outsmarts him every time. And yet he keeps trying. Really, it’s an inspiring tale of perseverance in the face of insurmountable odds.” He breaks off to giggle at the TV, an actual giggle, and Happy has to push the corners of her mouth down with her hand. Toby doesn’t need the encouragement.

He notices anyway, though.

“You _do_ think I’m funny,” he singsongs as he reaches for her. “You like me.”

“I could like you even more.” She rubs her thumb slowly, gently, along the side of his neck, hoping he gets the hint.

He gets it. Finally, he tears his eyes away from the TV long enough to shift her into his lap. Happy sighs as he starts to kiss down her neck, feeling some tension release for the first time all night. She runs her fingers through his hair, trying to guide him to _that_ spot just behind her ear—until she realizes he’s not moving anymore.

She backs away just enough to see that his eyes are glued to the TV again.

“Oh my God. I can’t look at you right now.” Happy huffs, shoving away from him. “Go away or I swear I will punch you.”

“Always with the violence.” He tries to give her a peck on the lips but Happy dodges it, still miffed. Toby just laughs and heads down the hall, leaving Happy alone with Wile E. the Cockblocking Coyote.

*

As soon as Toby turns off the shower he hears it. A sound as rare and delightful as any fungus he knows of.

Happy is laughing _._ And under the laughter Toby swears he hears a faint “meep meep.”

He throws his clothes on and power-walks back into his living room.

“What are you—“

“Nothing.” She jumps about a foot and grabs for the remote, but Toby knows exactly what she’s been up to.

“You’re still watching Coyote and Roadrunner!” he cried, triumphant. “You love it too!”

“No,” she grumbled. “I’m tired. And clearly delirious.”

 “Oh, honey.” Toby comes close enough to pat the top of Happy’s head. “Oh, my sweet snuggle bear. Just admit it. You like something I like.”

Happy narrows her eyes at him, but Toby can see there’s no bite behind it.

“We’ve already established that I like _you._ That’s not good enough?”

“Well, it’s even better now that we can watch cartoons together.” He flops down beside her on the couch and unpauses the TV. “Unless you want to go to bed now?”

Happy is quiet for a moment, considering it. 

“Two more episodes. Jerk.”

Toby feels the dumb grin spread over his face. “Sounds great.”


End file.
